The Word Stop Isn't In My Dictionary
by penguin-STRUT
Summary: SongFic to Can't Stop Loving You. Naruto and Hinata, one night, one word, you and me, here and now.


**The Word Stop Isn't In My Dictionary**

You never know what you have until you've lost it. That saying has never been truer for Hinata and Naruto. Hinata has suffered through years of Naruto's ignorance, density, and unrequited love. Enough is enough and Naruto would have to learn about love the hard way. Along the path of life, people were given the misconception that Hinata always talked with a stutter. That is not true, she can talk fine, it's just the presence of Naruto that seems to jam up her voice box, sometimes raising her voice a few octaves higher than necessary. So, no longer in love with said foolish blonde she walked up to him and proceeded to tell him exactly what she thought of him.

When her rant had died, Naruto is left in a state of shock. No random outbursts of I love you come spewing out of his mouth, just silence. He couldn't even find the voice to apologize for possibly ruining her life. Hinata's shot of adrenaline had long since died away and her moment of courage flushed away with it. So she spun as quickly as she could on her heels and fled as if the devil were on her heels.

That had been a while ago, and everywhere Naruto went he found himself being reminded of the Hyuuga Heiress. Ichiraku was being less and less frequented by the blonde, being there reminded him of the outings with Hinata, and well the rest of team 8, but that wasn't important. Every time he went to train in the forest, he is reminded of the girl who tried so hard to help someone, who to be honest she had absolutely no contact with, albeit it was only because _he _had wanted to help the Uchiha Avenger. As the day passes, he comes to realize that he likes the girl more and more. Contact between them has been minimal, if any. So even if it meant begging Hinata, he had to know, know why she loved him, why she gave up loving him, why she won't give him one more chance.

Since you let me go  
Every single day seems impossible  
just cant get u out of my mind  
Everything I see brings back memories  
of you and me  
Left me on my knees  
even though its been hell  
I'm still begging please  
and I really just wanna know why

The Hyuuga mansion was an old building, and old buildings tended to be intimidating. Complete with the whole scary mansion theme was Hinata's father. He was a man that can be described easily in two words, old fart. He had little respect for those not directly of his blood, with Hinata being an exception, and extremely disliked those of the branch family, Neji being the exception. Meaning he held little to none, though more of the latter, respect for anyone outside of the Hyuuga household. So imagine this old man's anger when the village pariah, container of the Kyuubi, came ringing on his door, asking to be granted audience with his eldest daughter.

  
babe if you're home please pick up the phone  
cuz I'm incomplete.. without you  
I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
cuz I'm all torn up and I just cant give up  
loving you,  
I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you  
cuz im all torn up and I just cant give up

Anger was an understatement as Hiashi seized Naruto by the collar, sized him up, and threw him back onto the dirty streets. His little tantrum would not be complete without some senseless yelling, which could not have been good for someone of his age, and the slamming of the ceremonial Hyuuga doors. Naruto was at loss as to what to do. Hinata's hate for him was unexpected, and Naruto decided it must've been a ploy to hurt him, maybe a joke just because he was the hated demon container. However the theory was shot down as quickly as it came. Hinata, as everyone knows, doesn't have a single bad bone in her body; the poor girl would apologize to inanimate objects for running into them. So how could someone like her need to get back at Naruto? Here's everyone's word of the day: why.

I know you hate girl  
and I know you're only doing this to  
hurt me, girl, and I'm dying inside  
tonight, I got no other choice, I need to hear your voice  
to get goodbye,  
if were meant to be just thought I should be happy  
and I'm saying it straight from the phone  
if loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right  
guess it is what it is I..  


Luckily for Naruto, and his depleting sanity, Hinata's room was located on the outer parts of the compound, meaning that Naruto had easy access to her window, and thus her room. So he picked up whatever he could find on the floor and started to pelt poor Hinata's window. A naturally light sleeper, Hinata decided to check what idiot had decided to destroy her window in the depths of night with no regards to her feelings. She should've known that Naruto was the culprit, seeing as he was the only person alive oblivious the petite girl's obvious display of emotions, As such Hinata demanded that Naruto explain his actions, only to be met with one word, why.

  
I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you (cant stop, cant can't stop)  
cuz im all torn up and I just cant give up  
loving you,  
I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you  
cuz im all torn up and I just cant give up loving you

Stunned, Hinata did not know how to respond to Naruto's confession, well… it sounded like a confession. More accurately it can be described as a bunch of meaningless thoughts that came spewing off the top of Naruto's simplistic mind, incoherent but romantic in a way. Since Naruto had shared his thoughts, Hinata felt she owed the boy the same courtesy, and gave him a piece of her mind, again. Naruto had never felt so much at loss in his life, or suddenly more alone. Though being by himself usually never merited such worry and sadness, just the sudden loss of Hinata seemed to push everything in life into the perspective. So here he was, half man, half demon asking one thing of Hinata.

Theres are times I don't know what im suppose to do  
cuz I don't like to be alone (don't like to be alone)  
looking at all the pictures that I have of you  
I'm listening to sad love songs  
where will I go, what will I do  
who will I be if I cant be with you  
Here I stand, half a man  
and im giving my all in my hand  


Naruto can be seen as a lucky guy, otherwise he would not still be here now trying to serenade the Hyuuga Heiress to accept him back into her heart. He never thinks things over before rushing headfirst into the situation. Maybe God pities him, so he always comes out of such situations, relatively unscathed. So when he asked the Hyuuga teen to give him one chance to fix his mistakes he received the last answer he had expected to get: no. The shy wallflower of years past, the kind forgiving soul of Hyuuga Hinata was gone. In it's place was the cold, uncaring girl, who had seen rejection and hurt one to many times in her life to want to give love one more shot. Naruto was not smart at all, and even he would admit that on his good days. Yet even he knew that what was lost was lost, so he left Hinata with some parting words.

  
I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you  
(cant loving you, cant stop loving you)  
cuz im all torn up baby and I just cant give up  
loving you,  
I just cant stop loving you cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you  
cuz im all torn up and I just cant give up loving you  


Hinata can be seen as on overtly emotional little girl, hell the girl probably had enough emotions for herself, Naruto, her stoic cousin Neji, the equally queer Uchiha and still have some left to spare. So when Naruto told her that he would still love her anyways, she was so touched she started to cry. Naruto may have been oblivious to most of the world's happenings but when someone starts to cry hysterically in front of your eyes it's kind of hard to miss. So using his well-honed ninja tricks, he scaled the wall up to her window, and brought her into his arms. Hinata was too busy crying to notice what kind of position she was in, so she did not faint like she had done so many times before. So when the sobs finally subsided, Hinata jumped out of his arms like she was burned, turned red and was on the verge of unconsciousness, but held off long enough whisper something in Naruto's ears.

  
I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you  
cuz im all torn up and I just cant give up  
loving you,  
I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you  
cuz im all torn up and I just cant give up  
(all torn up, cant give up)  
(all torn up, cant give up

You always had my heart; I cannot deny what was yours to begin with. You and me, here and now.


End file.
